


Auntie

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [22]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Children, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Val/Ela fluff from a tumblr request. Thank you to Kiru for helping me think of a prompt!





	Auntie

**Author's Note:**

> Zofia's son has a cameo in this. Unnamed and undescribed, but still cute..

It was always like this. Days she could have spent having an actual  _ good  _ time reduced to nothing but brooding and pouting and avoiding Zofia and her little gremlin like the plague, and it didn’t help that nearly everyone else on base swarmed the booger like bees to a flower patch. Which, regrettably, included Valkyrie, and as such ground Ela’s day into the mud. 

 

So she could do nothing but sit and grumble to herself, watched as Valkyrie scooped the toddler to her hip and Vigil allowed him to play with his mask. Saw Frost ogling the sight with adoration from afar and Sledge hold Thatcher back from trying to steal the kid away from Val. All the while Ela whet her pocket blade against flat stone and glared at anyone who came too close, her red ears hidden beneath her hair as she thought to herself ways she could dispose of the distraction. 

 

She dared a glance at Valkyrie again, watched her smile lovingly down at Ela’s nephew and could swear the rock between her fingers cracked. Beneath her stubbornness Ela found suppressed affection, just seeing the woman with hair of soft wheat and eyes as blue as the sea lighting up her heart in ways she detested feeling. Vigil was smirking to the little boy, Valkyrie offering her precious cargo to him with a friendly look and laughed as the man struggled and awkwardly flailed to hold the giggling child properly. It was like a moody cloud had shrouded Ela in her state, watching the scene raptly and emanating dark waves of hatred, and so focused was she that she hardly noticed when Valkyrie’s head turned and their eyes met across the space of the mess hall.

 

Her hair whipped her face with the force of how fast she turned away, grinding steel into stone in a surely unhealthy way for the knife, furiously distancing herself from the events happening just metres to her right. The bench below her creaked as she hunkered herself down in her seat, shooting daggers at the whetstone while she refused to accept the footsteps approaching her from behind where she’d turned just moments prior. 

 

A hand braced gently against her shoulder, “With how hellishly you’re looking at the kid, I’d think you were jealous.” Valkyrie’s warm voice filled Ela’s head, pushing out any and all rational thoughts. Coherency left her and Ela ignored the woman, fighting the heat rising to her cheeks and hoping the curtain of her hair covered the red blush. Yet, the hand never left her, just rubbed friendly circles against her sweater while she worked.

 

“He’s a brat, nothing to be jealous about.” Ela hissed, digging stone to steel harder than necessary and bouncing her leg up and down irritably. Valkyrie huffed a gentle laugh from behind her ear and Ela shivered, dragging her mind anywhere but the then and now.

 

“Don’t be like that. He’s a sweet little thing, looks just like your sister and even got  _ Vigil  _ throwing baby eyes at him,” Valkyrie noted, waving at the Korean still trying to maintain control over the toddler while simultaneously providing entertainment, “he’s so adorable.”

 

Ela scoffed, masking her envy with indifference, “yeah,  _ Vigil  _ sure is _. _ ” She crowed, purposefully driving home how much she did  _ not _ find the little thing cute. Besides, Vigil was a visually pleasing mass of bad social skills and pinchable cheeks anyway. Much more appealing than a snot-nosed child.

 

Valkyrie sighed, a heavy breath which tickled the hair by Ela’s nape, and the hand left her shoulder, causing relief to relax her muscles. With that distraction gone, it would be easier to keep her attention on the important things, like sharpening her blade, and trying not to think of Meghan in any way, shape or form. A welcome challenge.

 

For several minutes she sat in silence, to the point Ela thought that Valkyrie had gotten the hint and left her to pout in peace, so Ela very nearly jumped right out of her skin when the woman returned her hand, lips so close to her cheek that she may as well have been kissing her, and said, “ _ Vigil’s _ cute.  _ You’re _ drop dead  _ gorgeous”,  _ and sauntered away as if she didn’t say anything at all in the first place.

 

Ela muffled the barely suppressed squeak of surprise, face heating up to an ungodly shade of rose and blade slipping from her hand in embarrassment, the only thing saving her toes being the heavy duty boots on her feet. She whipped around, hair biting her face once more with the force of it,  _ honestly, I should just cut it all off _ , trying to catch a glimpse of Valkyrie and accost her of such--  _ disgustingly mushy behaviour-- _ but she had already acquired her nephew from Vigil’s flailing arms and was exiting the hall with a wink and a flourish.

 

_ Americans,  _ thought Ela, both flattered and furious,  _ so fucking upfront.  _

  
Maybe Zofia bringing her spawn to work that day was more boon than bane, if ghost-kisses and flirting like  _ that _ followed afterwards.  _ Stupid little bugger.  _ If it took her playing house with the kid to get more sweet attention from Valkyrie, then so be it; Auntie Ela she would be. 


End file.
